Fated Love
by LadyKikushima
Summary: "We were promised to wed, but Tamaki left Japan. Now 23, I came to Tokyo in search of him and wished upon a Tanabata for our reunion .. does he still feel the same though?" Heavy SMUT included.
1. I Wished Upon a Tanabata

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain all kinds of adult languages, themes, and scenes, and sex. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Forged Wedding, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

* * *

 **Fated Love❤**

 **Episode 1**

Summer is almost over in Tokyo, and I still haven't found Tamaki yet. I can't keep slumming in Uncle's apartment about Long Island forever. Guess I might have to get a job now. Sheesh. Now it doesn't sound bad with the forged wedding scheme that Kuni and his friends had offered me. No, I had to save myself for Tamaki. He's the one I love and wished for during the Tanabata so it must come true. I have all confidence that Vega and Altair will make us find each other once again.

It was 1:00 pm and the guys have came to LI for a drink as always, but today I was determined to fill out some applications so I didn't bother holding a conversation until I heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Honey!" Saeki exclaimed.

"What! Don't you see that I'm trying to fill out these apps" I shouted back.

"I just wanted to get a look at my honey while sipping on my glass of wine" he said sadly. "But while you are at it, where is it you are applying to?"

"Kikushima Group" I spoke softly.

"I can contact their HR department for you, the manager there owes me a favor" Kuni added in apparently listening to me and Saeki's conversation. Kuni then steps outside the bar and makes a quick phone call. He comes back inside with great news since he has a smile on his face.

"You start tomorrow as an assistant to their returning Senior Manager from overseas, dress conservative and remember to be there at 8 sharp" He says cheerfully.

"Thanks! I love you soo much right now" I exclaimed, "Now I must go shopping for my first day of work, be back soon. Can you handle things?" I asked Kuni.

"Sure, the game is on right now so things are pretty quiet" Kuni said quietly.

I skipped out the door cheerfully and headed towards the local boutique that sells busniess attire when I felt a hand grab me as he spoke,"Are you sure you want to work at Kikushima Group?" That voice belonged to no other than Yamato. "I mean if you _really_ wanted to work there I can't stop you." "Of course, I do, it's a great company so why not? Is there something I should know about the place that no one wants to tell me?" I asked concerned. He blushes and shakes his head no. Sensing that he is up to something I drag him into the store with me to help with my outfit for my first day. Inside I find the perfect pencil skirt and matching white blouse and go to try it on.

"How do I look Yamato?"

"Uhh, fine I guess. It's nothing that allure can't pull off." he says with his cheeks reddening

"Great, let's go with this and go"

"I'll walk you home" he insists.

After we reach my apartment at LI, Yamato quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and left in a swift motion.

"Gosh, he totally acts strange at times." I can feel my cheeks blush as I walk into my apartment.

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

I just touched down back in Japan after leaving for some needed vacation from my family. My great assistant Koda told me that my dad plans on demolishing the baseball field I once played on when I was younger. What a drag. I went to see him about the accusation and he told me that if I want the field that I would have to succeed him in the company in which I truly had no interest in.

"Fine, I will be your heir" I said emotionless.

"Did you forget that I have another son that could potentially be my heir as well? Yoshihiro is already married, therefore more suitable in continuing the legacy" he retorted.

"So you saying that grandpa will let you leave the company to someone with a last name other than Kikushima? Are you fucking mad? He'll remove you from power before you could even finish that sentence in his presence" I snapped back.

"Just do your part Tamaki, you can't be a bachelor all of your life. You're already 26. Don't you think it's time for a family? All I ask is for you to be married and produce a son, then you shall inherit it all as you mother wishes." He said in a defeated voice.

"Fine, I have been dating someone and planned on being serious with her since she's last longer than the others anyways" I muttered.

"Great, announce your engagement at the company ball next week so everyone will know you are going to be serious this time around" Father happily said.

I bowed and left the office. I decided to head to the park to think of a plan to find this "longtime girlfriend" I have in less than week to impress my fellow associates. On my way to the park, I came across none other than Yamato himself chasing after some girl. She's more curvy than his usual type, but maybe he taste has changed after all these years. I wonder if that is someone he's dating by the way they are casually talking and holding hands. I degrees and head home for the day and call Koda to go over a plan for next week.

* * *

I wake up Monday morning at 6:00. I'm so anxious about starting at the Kikushima Group that I could barely get any sleep last night. I truly hope that everything goes well today with my boss since Kuni did refer me in as favor. I take my time in getting ready and put on my lucky lingerie and perfume for good luck. Realising it's now 7:30, I heard out the apartment to catch the train so I won't be late for my first day! Gosh, how will I ever repay Kuni.

Arriving 15 minutes early, I'm greeted by the service desk clerk.

"Hello, Welcome to Kikushima Group, how may I direct you?" spoke the young woman.

" I'm starting today as an assistant."

"Yes, right this way. Mr. Kikushima should be arriving shortly, please wait in his office for futher instructions." she said

"Wait!" I said pretty loud, "I'm the assistant to the CEO Kikushima?" I asked nervously.

"No ma'am, but you are the assistant to someone in relations to the Kikushima family. I myself has never seen this Kikushima member. He never comes to the office as to he's always overseas in our other terrorties. Thus being said, I can't really give you pointers on what kind of personality he has. Just smile and manage to do everything he says. You shall be fine uhm, I never did catch your last name"

"Li" I interrupted.

"Ah, yes. You shall be fine Miss Li. I shall be going now" she said

 _30 minutes pass and in walks the most handsome face I've ever seen._

"Who are you? Did Koda send you?" he asked

"No sir, I'm Miss Wang. I'm your new assistant." I said

"No need for you be gone, I already have Koda." He spat

 _I have no idea what to do in this case, but obviously he's forgotten about me.. I guess I'll have to make him remember me._

"Sorry, guess it was a mistake. I was looking for Mr. Kikushima's, the President, office. If you wouldn't mind, could you kindly point me into his direction."

"No" he said so dryly.

"Why not? I'm here to be of service to him"

"Because I am he who you seek. I'm Tamaki Kikushima."

 _I'm totally finna faint. How can my "boss" be so hot. I was expecting an older man not someone so young and hot. Im starting to get hot, but I have to be professional. It is my first day after all._

" Since I already have an assistant, I guess I will have to find another use for you. Let's see .. how old are you?"

"Yes sir, and I'm 23."

"Not bad, three years my junior. Are you married? Kids?"

"Single and no"

 _Why is he asking me for personal info? I mean I came to Tokyo for him after all. Did he really forget about me?_

"Great, meet me at this restaurant at 7. Don't be late" he says as hands he this address

He then kisses my hand and turns to leave his office.

 _I'm confused, does he not like me on a professional level? Was it my clothes? He didn't even tell me bye. Just gave me this card. I should tell Kuni and the guys but I cant keep having them save me in situations where I am capable of handling on my own. Guess I'll go fix some coffee to calm my nerves._

In the breakroom I overhear a group of women talking about Mr. Kikushima.

"Did you hear about the returning Mr. Kikushima?"

"He's single and looking for a wife I hear."

"Yeah, I heard, but I bet that new assistant HR hired for him will snatch him up. "

"Ofcourse she will, who wouldn't want someone with the name Kikushima. I wonder does he know the CEO."

"Rumor has it, that he's the CEO mysterious son that never comes around. "

"Yeah, I overheard in a board meeting that his son just came back yesterday."

"Do you know Mr. Kikushima's first name?"

All of them shook their heads in sorrow.

I quietly left and returned to his office to find a note saying "Meeting with Koda, you may leave work early, don't forget about our date ;)"

 _So he does remember! I can't believe it._

I hurriedly grab my items and head out the building to my apartment and get changed for tonight.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing something for others to read so bare with me. I would gladly appreciate any comments/reviews I receive.**


	2. Star-Crossed Date

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain all kinds of adult languages, themes, and scenes, and sex. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Forged Wedding, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

* * *

 **Fated Love❤**

 **Episode 2**

Standing in front of the mirrior, I feel on my bodycon dress. It hugs my curves just right, and I top it off with my favorite scent from Victoria Secret.

 _I hope this outfit will make Tamaki fall for me_

When I walk into the bar to get the guys opinions on my outfit, I'm met with a wave of compliments I was hoping to receive.

"Awee honey! You wore this for me? I knew it was time my charm finally seduced you!" Saeki exclaimed

"I think you look real nice" Ren and Takao said together.

"Pick your face up Yuta, who was just standing with his mouth wide open, I guess she looks okay" Yamato added.

"Why is your face red if she just looks okay Yamato?" "Why are you looking pretty this evening niece? Do you have a date with someone?" Kuni added.

"Yes I do uncle, it's with Tamaki. He invited me to a restaurant at 7. I want to make a great impression on him."

The whole bar was quiet when I mentioned Tamaki's name.

"Tamaki who I might ask?" Yamato questioned.

"Kikushima, what's wrong with him?" I asked confusingly.

 _Don't tell me he's gay or something. Knew he was too fine to be single._

"I always lose to him" Yamato muttered in a low voice.

"You see honey, Tampyon and Yamato here are bestfriends." Saeki said breaking the silence.

"Former bestfriend, I haven't seen him in over 10 years." Yamato added.

"Oh, well if that's all, I'm finna go ahead and catch the train so I can make it on time." I said as I headed for the door.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you." Yamato insisted.

Yamato and I left and headed to Sushi bar for my date with Tamaki. It's 6:50 when I arrive and to my amazement, Tamaki is just pulling up as well. I watch him back up in the parking spot with ease. _Gosh, even his driving is so hot._ I quickly get out of Yamato's car when I hear, "be careful" from Yamato. "I will, thanks for the ride" I said as I closed the door.

"Was that your _boyfriend_?" Tamaki snickered as he asked for my hand so may walk into the restaurant.

"No, told you I'm single. He's just a friend I met when I came to Tokyo" I insisted.

"After you, milady" Tamaki said as he held the door open for me.

* * *

We entered and got seated, in a booth, in a private area of the restaurant that was quiet from the rest.

"Order whatever you like" Tamaki said

"I've never been here before so I don't know what to get. Could you just order for me?"

"Certainly"

Tamaki order two specials and a bottle of sake for us to drink as we wait for the meal. Meanwhile, I should start up a conversation so it won't seem too awkward with me just staring at him all night.

"So what made you ask me out today Mr. Kikushima?"

"Call me Tamaki, we're not at the office. Also, I already have an assistant so I figured another way for you to be of assistance to me. May I ask a favor of you?"

 _Oh how I want to just sit on his lap right now. He smells so yummy. Wait, pay attention to him._

"Yes, whatever it is the answer is yes. I'll be glad to be of service to you."

Tamaki smiles and nods in approval as he put his arm around my waist when the waiter came back with our sake.

"May I pour you and your lady a cup, Mr. Kikushima?" the waiter asked.

"She's my fiancee, and yes you may." Tamaki answered.

 _Did he just say his FIANCEE? I must be dreaming. I shall wait until the waiter leaves and ask him what exactly am I going to be doing_

The waiter pours the sake and leaves.

"Why did you just tell the waiter that I'm your fiancee Tamaki?" I asked nervously

"You caught that" Tamaki chuckles as he sips his sake, "starting today, you will be my fiancee and will be moving in with me as well"

 _Living at the Kikushima Estate? YESS. I get to see Tamaki naked, I'm starting to get hot just thinking about how his body looks._

"Why, if I may ask"

"Because I want to succeed the Kikushima Empire, and in order to do that I must have a wife. That's where you come into play."

 _I see I shall have to get him to fall for me forreal. No one will ever take my spot at his side._

"I see" I answered sadly

"Don't worry, after this charade is over, I'll let you remain an assistant of mines. For now, let's enjoy our evening little wife." He said seductively as he rubbed my thigh.

 _I don't know if he knows what he's doing to me, but I'm definitely turned on. He said I'm his wife right? So maybe when I do this, it'll be alright._

"Yes we shall" I answered as I rubbed on his thighs.

At this moment, the waiter came in with our entrees. "Enjoy" was all he said as he turned to leave.

"Open your mouth, let me feed you love" Tamaki offered. I obliged and did as I was told.

"mm, this is good Tamaki" I said as I drunk some more sake.

An hour passed at dinner and we are still drinking and fondling each other. I've had enough of sake for a while now I think it's time for a real drink.

"Bartender" I asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

"May I have a matahari?" "and I'll have bourbon" Tamaki interpreted.

"Certainly" he said as he returned to the bar.

He later returned with our drinks and asked if we'd like tequila special shot. We both nodded yes.

"Cheers to our _engagement_ " we both toasted.

 _Tamaki can seem to hold his alcohol better than me, but as of now I just want to feel him literally._

I looked up and gave Tamaki a long kiss. _I can taste the Bourbon still on his lips, how soft they are._

Surprisingly, he return my kiss with a deeper one and began rubbing my inner thighs. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan "Someone's getting turned on huh" he said in a low voice. He then took his finger and started rubbing around my lace undies. "Feels a little warm, are you trying to seduce your husband in public, Mrs. Kikushima?" I could only moan cause the pleasure I was getting from his teasing was too great. I slid my undies to side and put his finger in my pussy. "Feel it now." I said in a raspy voice. Tamaki obliged and began fingering my pussy. The feeling was amazing he kept reading my body language as I responded and added another finger. _I can't believe I'm almost going to have sex in the restaurant. I've got to turn him on somehow._ To get him to understand my feeling, I put my hand in his lap. His bulge was beginning to grow through his jeans. _So he's getting hot as well huh. My turn now._ I slowly put my hand in his jeans and massaged his cock through his boxers. "mmm" he groaned lowly. This time he added a third finger and I could feel myself getting super moist. "I think it's time we head home baby." he said as took out his fingers and licked them. "You have plenty to learn" he added. So he called the waiter and paid our tab. Now it's time to head to the Kikushima Estate.

* * *

Once we reach our destination, we scurry up to the 3rd floor. As we entered the house, I asked nervously " What will your parents say about me coming here so late?"

"What are you talking about? I live alone. This condo only has one bedroom." Tamaki answered with a kiss on neck. "You can go take a shower first." I complied and went to take a shower while Tamaki went into his office.

I got out the shower and walked all around the house until I found _our_ bedroom. It's a luxurious bed that's three mattresses high and nice Egyptian cotton sheets. Since I didn't have any clothes of my own at the house, I looked into his dresser and got one of T-shirts and slipped it on. Now just to wait on my husband to come to bed.

 _ **30 minutes later ...**_

Tamaki finally manages to handle his business dealings and heads to his bed. To his surprise he sees her sleeping like she's been here all her life.

"Does she always fall asleep in a stranger's home so easily or did she really out do herself with the drinking?" He wonders. He then strips to his boxers and turns back the sheets when he notices that she's wearing his night shirt. "She's already sleep so I shouldn't wake her" he thought. He just gets in on his side and start to drift off to sleep when he hears her moan his name " ooo Tamaki, take me now"

"Is she having a dream about me?" He began to wonder. She then shifts in her sleep exposing her nice buttocks to Tamaki revealing her lack of underwear.

"This girl really is scandalous. First, she gets in my bed _**AND**_ falls asleep in my clothes. Now she's showing me that she's naked underneath my t-shirt." He said getting irritated. "We're certainly going to have a talk about this in the morning when you wake up" he said to her sleeping, but he was shocked when she answered back, "we can talk now" in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, your awake?" He asked shocked

"Yes, what is it on your mind Tamaki?" she asked.

"Were you dreaming about me .. I heard you moan .. my name?" He asked nervously.

She blushed and said "yes." She then straddles me and plants a sweet kiss on my lips. Her lips are so soft and sweet. I skillfully slide my hand under her shirt and begin groping her breasts.

"Will you grant me a wish _husband?_ " she asked inbetween her moans.

"Heh, you're liking being my fake wife huh? But yes, I will _Mrs._ Kiksuhima. What is it?" He asked

"Fuck me like you were going to in my dream" she whispered in his ear. Hearing that, Tamaki began kissing her on her neck and said "as you wish." She then begins moaning softly ass Tamaki kissing her neck. Next she grabs his hand and places it at her entrance while she reaches in his boxers to feel his hardening member. They both begin to masturbate each other and let out syncing moans. Tamaki decides to add his second and third fingers which makes her moan even louder.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to punish you" He said seductively.

"Shut up and fuck me already! I want you inside me **NOW**!" she shouted.

Upon hearing this, Tamaki flipped her over and slid down his boxers in one swift motion. "Are you sure you ready?" He asked, " **YES! NOW** " she shouted and wrapped her legs around him forcing his throbbing member inside.

"Ughh" he groaned." He begins plundering her wet pussy like a wild rabbit while steadily gripping her breasts. She wraps her arms around his back and claws down his back as he thrusts started getting more rapid ignoring the fact that his pre cum had already been released inside her.

"YES! This is always what I've dreamed of." she said inbetween her moans.

"With your claws in back, I can guess you've been wanting me for a while now. Let me show you that I'm much more better than your typical dream." He snickered.

"Whatever you say, but please never stop" she plead.

Tamaki then puts both his arms on both sides of her and began thrusting faster into her pussy. All she could do in response was just pull him in closer with her legs. Moans and grunts continues for almost an hour when he felt her tightening her grip around his cock. Noticing that she is about to climax, he leaned down and sucked on her neck and murmured, "I'm gonna make you mines, permanently." "Yes, whatev- ... Ahhhh" was all she got to escape before creaming Tamaki's shaft with her cum. Upon seeing his _wife_ , Tamaki eyes rolled white and he emptied his load into her creamy pussy, mixing their juices. His thrusts got deeper and faster as she keep squeezing his cock for life before she finally released her grip and he pulled out slowly as they both groaned. He collapsed beside his pretend wife faced him with a smile and said, "you're right. this is _waay_ better than any dream I've had of you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and drifted off to sleep. He pulled her close to him in a spooning position, kissed the nape of neck, and drifted off to sleep as well.

 _"I think I've found love."_ Tamaki whispered to himself as he drifted off.


	3. The Engagement Party

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain all kinds of adult languages, themes, and scenes, and sex. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Forged Wedding, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

* * *

 **Fated Love❤**

 **Episode 3**

It's been a week since me and Tamaki have been living together under the ruse of us being engaged to be married. _I can totally get used to waking up to his face forever._ Today is the day of the Kikushima Group ball. He's going to present me to everyone there in hopes of securing the heir position of his father over his half brother. So naturally we leave for work together under the guise of boss and his assistant. As we walk through the doors of the company people are already complimenting how we look great together and if we are in a personal relationship. Tamaki just laughs and keeps heading to his office with me following close behind when I hear a lower partner murmur, "Kikushima is **definitely** hitting that. Who wouldn't? Look at that plump ass of hers in that pencil skirt. Wish I could get an assistant to look like that." _What a pig. What does he take me for? I mean, I did sleep with him on the first date, but we have history so it's okay._

Time I walk into the office, Tamaki is already barking off orders to me like I'm Koda.

"Make sure I get numbers for this client ..

Make sure you schedule a meeting for the overseas client at a luncheon ..

Also, make sur - " He stops and looks at me inquiringly before saying something that seemed to dawn on his just then which is

"You should take this afternoon off. Go to the Vera Wang boutique and get a splendid gown and jewels to compliment. Don't worry about the price, I'll send Koda over with my card when he are done handling a cilent that is coming in about 20 minutes. This is your assignment for today." He then plants a deep kiss on my lips. I let out a soft moan and feel my cheeks flush.

"Aren't you a naughty one." He snickered.

"We'll have plenty of time to celebrate tonight, wear something sexy for me." He winked.

I can feel my cheeks redden as I get up and bow towards him and hurriedly head out the business towards the boutique that Tamaki insisted.

* * *

Once I see her leave out the office, I give Koda a call.

"Get here right now, it's urgent."

Less than five minutes later Koda comes running in my office looking all confused. _God, what would I do without my reliable Koda._

"What's the urgency for boss? Koda said panting.

"I need for you to call Vera Wang and tell her that I'm sending my fiancee to her boutique to get a dress and accessories for tonight's ball. Make sure the store is closed and no one is allowed to enter after she enters." I said plainly

"Boss, they have no clue what she looks like. How are they gonna be sure not to toss her out the door when they close it." He asked.

"Good thinking, take this photo of her to the boutique. Hurry before she gets there and tell them everything is on me. I want her to look worthy of being a future Kikushima." I added.

"If I may say boss, I think you rather like this one. Your eyes seem to gleam when you speak about her." He voiced.

"Koda, don't you remember the niece of the Li Industries that I was supposed to marry five years ago?" I asked.

"Yes sir, you were so in love, but thought that you weren't ready to settle and went to New Zealand. It was the hardest day having to tell her that the engagement was canceled because you were not able to be found. She cried in my arms for hours which almost ended the deal we had with Li Industries, but for some reason they still let us continue the deal even though it wasn't a marriage taken place." He said in a sad tone.

"Do you remember what she looked like Koda? I've never forgotten her face after all this time. Have you?" I asked.

Koda then finally looks at the picture of my _fiancee_ and looks back to me with a cheerful smile. "Sir, this is her! How did you find her? She's gotten more womanly since the last time I saw her, I barely noticed. She's a beauty. Please don't hurt her Mr. Kikushima. She is the niece of our largest customer after all." He spoke.

"Never. I lost her once, but never again. I thought that you had found her and sent her to me as an assistant. This is why I want her to have all she wants, to make up for lost time. I will just let her think that it's for the inheritance, but I truly am in love with her the same as I was years ago." I answered.

"Oh, before you leave to do this errand, see what is her relationship to Yamato Kougami. She says it's nothing, but I know him. The way I saw her break a sweat running after her like a fool, I know he's in love, but I want to know if the feeling is mutual." I added.

"Yes sir, I should be going now so I can beat her to the boutique and get things in order. Don't worry, I'll give you a full report on Kougami." He said as he bowed and left my office.

* * *

I finally reach the boutique and notice that no one is in the place. _Is Tamaki some kind of joke on me? Sending me to this empty ass dump of a place. Macy's was good enough, **AT-LEAST** they have customers walking around. _I decide to take a chance and walk into the business once I do, a pretty lady walks up and greets me like she's known me for years.

"We've been expecting you, right this way Mrs. Kikushima." the saleswoman spoke.

"Let me get your measurements please .. 34 - 17 - 48. Very nice. I think we have something that you like in stock. Right this way."

She leads me to the back dressing room and inside I see women and men bringing all kinds of dresses which are all gorgeous.

"I - I - I don't know where to start." I managed to say while gawking at the beautiful gowns.

"Well, what is the occasion for the gown milady?" one salesman asked.

"It's a company ball for my husband and his father."

"Ahh, in that case, you should go with some elegant yet revealing to make you the eye of the ball." a lady spoke.

She hands me a gorgeous, silky red with lace gown that hugs my body in just the right spots. _This has to be Tamaki's doing. He knows I love lace and shit._ Behind her, a woman brings me some diamond jewels that sparkles in my eyes and even more when I twirl it in the light. They compliment my dress beautifully.

"Do you like this milady?" the quiet one asked.

"Yes, I was just admiring the dress still. What do you have for footwear?" I wondered.

"The dress is a custom so naturally we order heels that are custom to match the dress" he says as he walks in with the box.

I can only nod because I'm at a loss for words of what to say. I walk towards the lady that is motioning me to come to her booth for my hair and makeup.

"Anything special you have in mind for your hair?" she asked.

"Do whatever you like." I said cheerfully.

 **1 hour later . . .**

I'm finally ready at exactly 6:00. I'm instructed to go to the front where I seen my fiance Tamaki waiting for me with a rose in his had.

"For you, my love." He says with a smile.

We wave to everyone and head in the limo to the hotel where the ball is to be held. During the ride, it's a little quiet until Tamaki finally breaks the silence

"You look beautiful." he says with his cheeks flustering.

"Thank you, you don't think this is too much?" I asked.

"Never. You'll definitely be the eye of the ball." He added.

Next thing I know, We have arrived at the hotel and it's time to play my _role_. Tamaki casually gets out first and offers his hand to guide me out as well. We are escorted into the ball area and are overwhelmed with how many people are there just because they heard that Tamaki's is going to be there.

"Mr. Kikushima, it's a honor to see you grace us this year with your presence."

"Who is this lovely lady on your arm?"

"Is our bachelor Kikushima finally finna become a family man?"

"Will you allow me to introduce you to my daughter later? It would be a great opportunity for us to join together." all the men were saying at once.

"Gentlemen, me and my lady would like to enjoy this ball. If you would excuse us, I have to introduce her to someone real quick before father comes out and reveal who will be the heir to the Kikushima Group." Tamaki interjected after hearing the rude man's request.

"Who are you looking for" I whispered.

"Yoshihiro and his wife" he whispered as he kissed me hand.

Just then, I see a couple walk over to us looking smug. I'm guessing it's his brother by the way Tamaki pulls me close and gets that smirk look on his face.

"Well well Tamaki, is this another one of your whores?" Yoshihiro asked. _Doesn't he have some nerve, in here with that ugly wife of his._

"Now dear, play nice. You don't want to ruin our night now, do we?" His wife chimed in.

"She isn't normally what he goes for. She's more .. voluptuous. She's can't be fully Japanese." He noted.

"You're right. I'm actually mixed with Italian, and I'm no whore, Taniguchi. Isn't it?" I responded.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the heir here, there is no way that Tamaki will marry you. You'll only be around for a minute, "Perhaps just tonight" " he and his wife said.

"Actually, you're not the heir Yoshihiro, father only groomed you because he felt I was away. Now I'm back for my rightful place. Also, you have nerve to talk about my taste when you come in here with this prostitute of a woman for a wife trying to degrade my fiancee. I have you know that she has more benefits than your pitiful excuse of a woman will ever have. She's only with you because she thought you were a KIKUSHIMA, yet you're one of many bastards that father has. So if you excuse us, father is finna announce his heir to the KIKUSHIMA empire. Surely you know that grandpa has the final say." Tamaki finally spoke up.

Yoshihiro and his wife have both looked dumbfounded since Tamaki said were engagement to be married.

"It can't be, you can't just come in and undermine my hard work with some foreigner ass bitch." Yoshihiro stated. I slapped him so hard his face turned red.

"I won't say it again, either address me correctly or you shall regret ever mouthing them." I snapped. Tamaki snickered as he watched our commotion.

"Now now love, don't waste energy on him. Let's go get ready for our announcement." He said as he walked me inside.

" **If we can have your attention please, I'd like to introduce the man of the hour, Shigeru Kikushima.** " the announcer said following a round of cheers.

"Thank you all for joining the Kikushima Group tonight in this hour. I hope everyone is having a great time. Now for the real reason that everyone is up here, I have decided that it's time to select my heir as it's time for me to retire. To further ado, allow me to introduce my son and heir, Tamaki Kikushima!" Tamaki's father spoke.

I tried to let Tamaki walk alone to the stage, but he insisted that I'd join him so together we walk on the stage and all I can hear are the whistles from everyone.

"Go Tamaki!" people cheered.

"You got a good one" people cheered about me.

"She's hot, marry her before I do" another said then he was slapped by his wife.

"Thank you all for you cheers and acceptance, I've glad that I was chosen to be the Kikushima heir. It is a complete honor. As you all know, I have brought a lady with me tonight that some of you may know, while others don't. She's the love of my life that I had once lost, but now I will never let her go again.

Tamaki then proceeds to get on one knee and grab my hand and ask the most beautiful words a woman wants to hear, " Will you make the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

"Yes, I do Tamaki" I said as I started to cry happy tears. He then places the biggest diamond I've ever seen on my finger.

Everyone in the building begins clapping and cheering us on.

"She said yes you guys so, may I introduce to you, the future Mrs. Tamaki Kikushima!" Tamaki said as he clapped.

I jumped into his arms and said, " I love you always Tamaki"

"I love you too." he responded.

"When is the wedding? everyone asked.

"Soon, because in order for me to feel safe leaving the company in my son's hands, he needs to have a son of his own." Shigeru spoke up

"Don't worry dad, we shall have multiple sons and daughters. The more the merrier." Tamaki said cheerfully.

I just merely blush at the thought of knowing Tamaki wants to have kids and be a family with me. He places a kiss on my forehead.

"We hope everyone that came tonight is having a great time, drink and eat up, enjoy the rest of the night. Thanks again for coming" Tamaki and his father said in unison.

Tamaki then picks me up bridal style and walks me off the stage and out the door. We get into the limosene and head to our house. Inside the limo, Tamaki lets up the partaition so the driver can't see us and he begins to kiss me deeply. His slides his hands under my dress, slides my panties to the side, and begins fingering my pussy with one finger first.

"Mmm .. Tamaki .. we should wait til we get home" I say as I raggedly breathe.

"I can't .. I been wanting you all night." He responds.

He then grabs my hand and guides it to his trousers. I rub on the crotch area and start to notice his member thumping inside like it wants out, so I unzip his trousers and reach my hand inside to start caressing his member. Tamaki barely manages to hold back a moan. His erection has responded to my rubbing and now his hands are held against my breasts while he adds another finger totaling to 2. He has experienced this many times I'm sure, yet had no idea how it would feel to touch so intimately. As I'm massaging his member I notices it growing and I'm getting wetter as he keeps fingering my sensitive spots.

"I'm going to punish you if you don't behave." He said teasingly

"I only hope so" I answered with a blush.

Just then, the limo stops and I look out the window and see we're at home. The driver then gets out and heads to open our door. Tamaki's so hard that it's bulging through his trousers, yet he seems to not care as he exits the limo with no problem and bids the driver a goodnight. He picks me up yet again and carries me inside the house. _I hope tonight we have passionate sex. It's been over a week and he hasn't touched me. Something tells me that all is finna change._ At the door, Tamaki struggles with getting the keys out so I reach into his pockets and gently touched his member. He lets out a groan as I do so. We get inside the house and Tamaki lets me down. I then pull down his pants and his cock sticks out straight because he's so turned on. Suddenly I feel my panties drop down to my ankles and I feel awfully lighter. In one swift motion, Tamaki has managed to pick me up and slams me into the door. _He's so impatient tonight._ I unconsciously wrap my legs his waist, taking that as a welcoming, Tamaki thrusts his cock into my throbbing pussy so hard I couldn't help but to let out a moan.

"Yes baby, let's see .. how many noises .. you to make tonight." He said in-between his groans.

I wrap my legs tighter allowing Tamaki to enter me deeper. He then rips my dress to expose my breasts and begins sucking on one.

"Uhh .. Ooo .. Tamaki .. " was all I managed to say.

I can feel myself tightening on his member signling that I'm finna cum. I try to hide the fact , but my eyes start turning white and I can hear Tamaki snicker. He then speeds up with deeper thrusts that make me lose control and grip his shoulders tight.

"oo Ta . . ma . . ki don't stop please .. " I say while moaning louder.

"I don't know how much longer I can go, your squeezing me too tight. Loosen up or I'm going to cum inside you " He said raspy while still thrusting .

I can feel my climax coming and I prepare for it by letting out the loudest moan I've had yet .. "AHHHH " I then suck on Tamaki's neck as I finally loosens up my grip on his member. Tamaki then moves me from the door to lay me on his end and continues to thrust. I pull him in closer with my legs then I look him in the eyes and notice then turning white . "I'm finna cum, loosen your legs unless you want my sperm inside you" he says. "You want a heir right?" I say. He then grabs both my breasts and thrusts rabbit like fast. "Fine, uhh . . uhhh . . ohhhhh" I fell a load of warmth inside my vagina. I finally let go and he leans over me and gives me a kiss. I let my legs dangle off the end table and notice some of the sperm oozing out of me. Tamaki heads to his shower and I decide to follow him.

"Ready for another round, huh?" He asked when I walk into the washroom.

"Uhh, no. I'm too sore and full of your cum. You have enough for triplets lol" I joked.

"Consider this a pass, never tease me again with your naked body." He said.

"Oh, don't worry about the dress, I'll get you another one if you wish. Sorry for ruining it. It was in the way of my breasts." He said as he stepped out the shower.

I feel the pink rising in my cheeks.

"Now you blushing after what we just did" He chuckled.

"It's just hot in here" I said.

He slaps my ass and walks off to our bedroom. I then have a long shower. When I finally get out and head to our bedroom, I notice Tamaki is already sound asleep. I change into a long tee and get in under the covers with him. Sensing my presence, he pulls me close into a spooning position and kisses the nape of my neck.

"Goodnight my love." he says softly. I smile after hearing that and close my eyes to get some sleep as well.

I wonder what Monday will be like at the office after now being publicly engaged to the heir of the company?


	4. A New Player Emerges?

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain all kinds of adult languages, themes, and scenes, and sex. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Forged Wedding, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

* * *

 **Fated Love❤**

 **Episode 4**

Monday morning arrives and it's time for Tamaki to go the work at the company.

"I wonder how people will address me now that they know I'm the one that's going to succeed father in the company. "

"Hopefully still the same so don't worry about it baby."

I give Tamaki a kiss as he heads out the penthouse to the office. I take my time getting ready now that I know it's no problem since I'm going to be the heir's wife and most importantly I want to be perfect for him. I find an amazing business like suit that fits my curves just right from the waist down.

"I think Tamaki would love what I'm wearing now" I say to myself in the mirror.

I head down to the office and when I walk in the reactions that I got were very different than what I had anticipated.

"If it isn't Mrs. Kikushima?"

"What made you grace us with your presence?"

"Aren't you going to resign from your post now that you have Tamaki in your grasps?"

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks with all the admiration from others of mine and Tamaki's commitment to each other. That's when I heard some scoffs and other side comments arise all of whom I know belongs to Yoshirio. He's still bitter about Tamaki being chosen over him. I mean what did he expect? That their grandfather would allow one of his son's bastards to inherit a company that his own father built from the ground up? Guess it's alright for someone to dream.

"I politely curtsy and head towards Tamaki's office. I walk in the door, but I don't see him anywhere. I just sit on his desk when I hear Tamaki's voice coming and also an unknown voice coming with him. Not knowing what to do, I slide up under his desk and hope that his company doesn't stay long. As they get closer, I realize that the voice belongs to Koda. _Sigh_

 _Guess I shouldn't have hid under the desk cause now it would be super awkward if I pop out from the desk._ I just stay put until I hear Tamaki send him off. Tamaki walks over to his desk and sits down. He obviously texted me cause my phone started to ring and I felt a pair of hands slide me out from under.

"There you are naughty girl." He smirks.

"Were you trying to scare me?" He asks looking back at my spot under his desk.

"No, I was coming to see how my future husband is doing and if you needed anything from me." I say as I run my fingers across his lips.

"Tamaki licks his lips and says. "Well, since you want to tease me so bad I suggest you do it correctly." Tamaki sits me on the desk and rubs his hands up my thighs making me let out a light moan.

"Turn you on already, so sensitive." Tamaki chuckles. He takes a finger and starts rubbing my folds through my panties while using his other hand to loosen my blouse to expose my breasts.

"You've filled out in those long 5 years." He says looking at my breasts. I take his hand that he's using to finger me and places it inside my panties. Tamaki follows my lead and sticks his finger between my folds into my pussy to reach my clit. He flicks it with my finger and I flinch in response cause of the pleasure I felt.

"Someone got wet quickly, are you trying to seduce me in the office.?" Tamaki asks. I proceed to unzip his pants start to rub on his shaft making it harden.

Just then a knock came on the door. I hurriedly went back to my hiding spot.

"I'll hurry him up" Tamaki says annoyed.

In walks Koda and unfamiliar voice I haven't heard before.

"Your 9 o'clock meeting is here sir." Koda says and leaves.

 _Shit. Tamaki didn't say anything about a meeting. I could be under here for hours._

I notice that Tamaki didn't zip up before he sat down and proceeded with his meeting accordingly, I decided I'd help him out and start to graze my tongue across his member starting from his balls to the tip, repeating the process over and over before finally planting a lingering kiss on his tip. I can hear Tamaki groan a little when I gave his tip that deepening kiss. He tries to play it off by coughing as he has a cold and continue with his meeting.

"So Mr. Kikushima I heard from your father that you're going to be marrying a heiress from a great company. Is she fulfilling your every need? I know some heiresses can be rather tiresome and a bore. I myself have a daughter that is in the field for marriage. A marriage with the Kikushimas will be a great move." the man questions.

Rather that waiting for whatever answer Tamaki give, I proceed to remind him of why the stars of Altair and Vega reunited us and take his member into my mouth. I start off with steady deep sucks while caressing his balls. Tamaki then moves his chair closer under the table as if telling me to continue my act. I oblige and keep sucking while he answers in his sexy, deep voice.

"My fiancee is rather amusing sir. She's the woman I was supposed to marry years ago before I left Japan for Uni. I'm grateful that she has waiting those long 4 years for me. As you know Li Industries is the first and only Japanese based company to make it overseas to the United States and be successful. I wouldn't want to lose that opportunity."

"So you're basically marrying her for business aspects?" He asks.

"No sir, Asami is very beautiful. She's managed to capture my heart in youth and in my adult years. Something that is truly hard to do. My father does have another son that's back on the market for marriage. Yoshihiro Taniguchi is his name. His former wife left him when she heard of my engagement. Maybe your daughter could win his heart and be a Senior Exec's wife." Tamaki answers.

Pleased with his answer this time I place my hands on both of thighs and begin steady fast sucks. I can feel the my wetness sliding down my thighs when Tamaki grabs my head and begin bobbing my head to take in his member. I just respond by taking in his length as he thrusts into my throat clearly enjoying himself. I hear him grunting very low in a tone so that the man won't get an idea that I'm here.

"I guess some sort of connection to the Kikushimas is better than none. I'll stop by your father's office and inquire on a marriage deal with Taniguchi." The man says sounding defeated as he leaves.

As soon as the man left, Tamaki begins thrusting deeper into my mouth making me moan ever so much

" _Oh God.._ " I hear Tamaki faintly grunt as I feel his throbbing cock in my mouth reaches its limit from the sensation I was giving him. Tamaki removes his cock from my mouth and begins jacking his semen into the floor, annoyed I swatted his hand away and took his cock back into my mouth and gave one last deep suck that pulled all his wonderful cum from his shaft into my mouth and swallowed it all.

" _Ahh..._ "

Tamaki helps me from under the desk and sits me on his lap.

"Your pants honey, here let me help" I say as I zips his pants.

"Thank you for that my love." Tamaki says as he kisses my lips tenderly.

"I think should be going since it seems that you are busy today."

At that very moment, Koda walks back into Tamaki's office saying that his next appointment has arrived and will be up here shortly. He notices me sitting on the desk and says, " I don't remember seeing you walk past my desk Lady Kikushima."

 _ **Shit** , he's onto us because I can see the flush in his cheeks rise. I know he wouldn't say anything tho._

"I should be going now, nice to see you again too Koda" I say smiling while hurrying out the door.

"Mr. Kikushima seems relaxed today. He doesn't have his usual agitated voice" Koda whispers as in not wanting to Tamaki to hear.

"Yes Koda, he is _very_ relaxed today." I say in a giggle.

Koda coughs to hide his laughter after getting what I meant that remark.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I watch as my fiancee leaves my office. Gosh, how I love her. It's not like me to be in love with anyone or even entertain the idea of marrying one sole person. For some reason, Koda is cheesing like the fool he is, a loyal fool.

"What was that about?" I question.

"What sir?" He asks

"You know what, why did you whisper to my soon-to-be wife?" I say with an agitated voice.

"I was just commenting on how you seem to be in a cheerful mood today"

"How long was she here anyways sir? I hope it wasn't during your meeting because men can't talk freely in the company of women on important business matters. " He asks nervously.

 _Poor Koda_.

"She just slipped in to surprise me with some of her rice balls that I love. Nothing else."

 _Sigh_. "I thought you may have like your usual self and hid her under your table and have a repeat of an incident." He says sounding relieved. T

 _Chuckles._

"Send for Taniguchi for me. I think I have a great offer for him that might actually give some competition for me in the successor department if he shall overthrow me."

"What offer is that exactly?"

"To marry the daughter of someone that's connected to the Yukuzas with a front of a steel production company."

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly. Yoshihiro will certainly fuck up an opportunity to impress grandfather leaving his place anywhere in the company obsolete no matter what father says."

 **10 minutes later . . .**

Yoshhirio comes into my office looking like someone shot his best friend, if he even has one.

"What is it Tamaki? I have business to attend to. Do you have anything else to rub into my face?"

"No, actually I have a potential marriage alliance with a company that father often does business with."

Yoshihiro thinks it over awhile and suddenly says, "Great. Now I still have time to be considered the heir. All I have to do is impregnate this girl and the Kikushima Empire is mines!" He laughs manically.

"Did you forget that I am to be married in the coming months? Asami Li brings the Li Industries into the Empire since she has been named heiress after sealing the deal with marrying me. All I have to do is pray that she will be with child soon."

"I shall have a heir first Tamaki! Li Industries is notorious for making females and scarcely any males hence how your fiancee became the heiress!"

"We shall have a bet then my dear brother and shall see who should inherit the empire."

 **Yoshihiro storms out and heads to conquer a new wife and attempt to get in line for the throne.**

* * *

 **Asami's PoV**

I managed to leave Tamaki's office and make it to the lobby to receive a call from my grandfather.

"Good job on successfully sealing a marriage with the Kikushimas. When is the wedding exactly?"

"Hi to you grandpa. I haven't even thought about the marriage process."

"No, marriage between two business moguls' families have to happen swiftly sweetie. I know Tamaki's notorious for having a change of hearts across Japan. You must strike while the iron is hot."

"Well, when do you think it should happen grandpa?

"Within 6 months, so I think March would be great for us both."

"Who is us?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to mention that Tadashi is on the line. We're both free in March and would love for our grandchildren to marry in March. Sounds good right?"

"Yes grandfather, but have either of you consulted with Tamaki on these matters?"

"My grandson knows what is best for the company and if I tell him March is great, he'll surely comply."

 _Guess that I'll **have** to meet with a wedding planner soon with Tamaki _


	5. Tis the Season

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain all kinds of adult languages, themes, and scenes, and sex. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Forged Wedding, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

* * *

 **Fated Love❤**

 **Episode 5**

Winter is coming. The snow is staring to cover all of Tokyo, and Christmas is tomorrow. Tamaki and I have been visiting all kinds of wedding planners for one company to host the families and friends of the Kikushimas and Lis. This is more stressful than I thought. Luckily, I have my family coming in town to enjoy the holidays.

"Tamaki, what are we going to do for the venue? I'm so stressed thinking about it."

"I already have it covered. Our families have already planned everything, all you need to do is find a gown for you and your bridesmaids."

 _I knew I loved this man._

"That's great baby! I think I'm finna go to LI and see what the guys are doing tomorrow for Christmas."

"Okay, stay clear of Yamato. He's dangerous." He says as he gives me a peck on the cheek.

 **I head down to LI to visit all the guys, but when I arrive they are acting stranger than ever.**

"If it isn't her highness Asami, you finally made time to grace us with your presence." Yamato snickers as he downs a beer.

"Are you okay Yamato?" I ask

"What do you think? The girl he loves is going to marry his former bestfriend." says a familiar voice walking into the bar.

"Aki? Is that you?" I question.

"I see you haven't forgotten me after all these years." He says as we la baise.

"Great, another man in my path .. KUNI give me another beer!" Yamato says as he drowns 3 more beers.

"Gosh, he's on another spiral about Asami again" Ren, Takao, Saeki, and Yuta all say as they enter and take their seats at the bar.

"What do you guys mean?"

"Yamato always comes to bar asking where have you been, why haven't you came by lately and stuff. I told him that you and Tamaki are busy prepping for your upcoming wedding. So, he drowns himself in beer and normally leaves after hitting his limit." Kuni states.

"Is this true Yamato? Did you really miss me?" I ask.

"If I tell you, would you choose me over him?" He asks

"No, I'm going to marry Tamaki regardless. Our families wouldn't have it any other way." I say laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Your hands have been on him." He says yanking away from me.

Everyone is stunned at the commotion that we are causing. Just at that time, the bartender announces that we should all have shots of sake for all the tension in the air.

"Good idea bartender." Kuni says.

We all grab our shots and start talking among ourselves when Tamaki texts me, "I'm going to be late leaving work tonight, so I will come pick you up at Long Island. Tamaki." Sensing me smiling at my phone, Yamato just gets up and walk outside.

"What's his problem?" I ask the guys.

"You are his problem niece. Seems that Yamato was taken you with when you walked into Long Island this past summer. I knew it was true when he would tease you endlessly about nothing, but you were so focused on finding a job that you didn't seem to notice him."

 ** _Ah, I was really thinking about finding Tamaki the whole time._**

At that moment, I notice that Yamato gets up and heads upstairs to the spare room that Kuni had let me use this past summer when I had arrived in Tokyo.

"I think I will go calm Yamato. I didn't know he felt that way about me, he's a really good friend."

"If you need any assistance or if things get out of control, just yell downstairs and we will all come running to defuse the situations."

I nod and proceed up to the room. I enter, but don't notice him anywhere.

"Yamato."

No answer.

"Yamatooo."

Still no answer.

"Yamatooo dammit where are y-?"

A hand covers my mouth behind and I'm thrown onto the couch. I attempt to turn to see the culprit's face, but he just pushes my head into the loveseat.

"I knew you secretly wanted me." the man finally says.

 **Bzz Bzz**

 **Bzz Bzz**

 **Bzz Bzz**

Feeling that he has loosened the grip, I make a dash towards my phone. All I'm able to see is a missed call from Tamaki before the hand snatches it out my hand. I instantly turn around and notices it's Yamato.

"What's your fucking problem?" I ask.

"You are my fucking problem. You come up here when I try to leave before I do something I'd regret later, but nooo you just **HAD** to follow me up here **AND** answer a call from Tamaki? Are you fucking kidding me right now Asami? He spat.

Yamato throws my cell across the room.

"You obviously feel something for me since you made sure to follow me up here for some alone time. " He says drunkingly as he rushes to grab me.

"Are you sick? Why do you feel the need to compete with Tamaki? Let go of me."

"Tamaki gets everything in life, and I'm tired of him get the better. We were bestfriends you know. I had a beautiful girlfriend before and guess what happened when she found out that he was the Kikushima prince? She left me to be with Tamaki. Less than a month after trying to win Tamaki's heart, she comes crying to me how he only fucked her and said how could he possibly be attracted to someone that's a whore. I loved her Asami, he was my bestfriend and he slept with her." He says as he stalks towards me.

"Yamato, you can't blame Tamaki for the actions of your ex. You have to let that go." I say trying to calm him.

"No, never! How does it feel to know that your shining prince is just a Casanova trying to fuck as many women as possible.? You're next, so I might as well get him the same respect he gave me 10 years ago." He says rubbing his hand up my thighs.

 **Bzz Bzz**

 **Bzz Bzz**

I attempt to reach for my phone, but my hand is swatted away.

"Don't worry about Tamaki, he's probably only wants to know where you are so he can go fuck someone else's girlfriend while you're home being domestic."

I slap Yamato so hard that my hand is now stinging.

"Just because your ex was a gold digging slut, doesn't mean I am. Besides, Tamaki PROPOSED to me in front of everyone. I love him and it's in your best interest to not disrespect my fiance you drunken fool!" I snap.

Seemingly angered, Yamato forces a kiss upon lips and at that moment I felt my heart drop, not because of his kiss but because the door bursts open and ..

"What the hell Yamato?! Back away from my fiancee!"

I had no need to face the man bursting in because I know Tamaki's deep voice anywhere.

"Ta .. Tama .. Tamaki!"

Tamaki rushes over to us and separates us. He begins punching Yamato in the face.

"Why would you want to hurt me with Asami? You finally see that I'm pleased with someone. Speak." He says as he punches Yamato.

"Arisa." Yamato says as he spits out blood.

"That whore of a girlfriend of yours? What does she has to do with Asami?" Tamaki says as he stop from punching.

"She was mines! She loved me until someone told her that you were the heir to the Kikushima Empire."

"STILL Yamato, what does that have to do with you making moves on Asami?"

"You broke my heart when you fucked Arisa and sent her back to tell me that you only fucked her and said how you never could possibly be attracted to someone that's a cheap whore. You were my bestfriend Tamaki and you fucked the love of my life."

"I NEVER slept with that slut Arisa. She was a typical bean pole Asian. Yoshihirio got her and yes I did say those things to her because it was true." Tamaki added.

"You mean I stopped communicating with you because of a lie she told me?" Yamato asks.

"Think so. I forgive you." Tamaki says helping Yamato up.

They both chuckle while I looked confused. I looked towards the doorway and see the rest of the LI guys looking at the chaos that was caused between the two former bestfriends.

"Just a misunderstanding. We're fine now." Both Tamaki and Yamato says together.

"Let's go Asami, it's almost Christmas. You've had enough fun tonight." Tamaki says as he takes my hand and heads out the room towards his car.

"See you guys later." I say exiting.

Everyone just stares at us making an exit. We reach the car and he helps me inside. I notice that it's 11:30 and Christmas is almost near. The ride home is almost silent and I can tell that Tamaki is fuming still by the way his hand is gripping my thighs.

"Cou- Could you loosen the grip? "

Tamaki is silent for a minute, but he finally says with his deep voice, "Take off your panties."

I comply and does as he says. He loosens the grip on thighs finally, but moves them up toward my entrance. He outlines the folds of my vagina with his fingers causing me to let out a soft moan.

"Whhy? I didn't know Yamato was a crazed drunk like that or he just wanted to have sex with me as part of longtime grudge against you." I start explaining.

Tamaki just slides a finger into my vagina swift, yet forceful. _I'm kinda getting turned on, but I'd need to know the reasoning behind this side of him I've never seen._

"What would you have done if I hadn't arrived to save you? Yamato is vicious, I know because him and I are just alike when it comes down to someone we want. We stop at nothing, and you my love are easily turned on. See you are already getting aroused by just my fingering. Never stay alone with Yamato because if he were to sleep with you, I would break off our engagement and certainly leave you no matter how much **I love you**. Dishonoring the Kikushima name is never to accepted." He says as he enters his second finger.

"You just happened to arrive the moment he put his lips on mine. Don't ever make it seem like I'd be the one dishonoring YOUR family. How would your grandfather feel knowing his only legitimate grandson lost the chance to gain some control in Li Industries because he couldn't keep his **cock** out of other **females** like his father. At least your father married, but you haven't even walked down the aisle. I know about almost all of your womanizing ways Tamaki, I heard of your reputation for using and discarding women, but I chose to marry anyways because **I LOVE YOU TOO**. Remember, Li Industries has honor too." I say with a defying voice.

"You really love me Asami Li?" He asks while easing the strokes of his fingers inside my vagina.

"Yes I do Tamaki _Li"_ I say as we both chuckle.

We both share a kiss that had me wanting more. His hands were still inside me, and if he keeps this up then I'm going to wet his leather seat for sure. I _have_ to turn the tables on him. I start by reaching over to rub on his crotch to see his reaction, which I start to notice a bulge.

"Someone is getting turned on too I see." I say with a smirk.

"I'm driving Asami, we're almost home. Just wait and I'll promise to make our first Christmas together something special together."

"I don't want to wait, I have to _punish_ you for not having faith in your fiancee's love." I say as I unzip his trousers and pull out his cock.

"Stop .. Asami .." Tamaki groans

"Relax, and focus on us getting home" I say as I lean over and move my hand inward to caress his perineum and slowly to his testicles, before kissing the tip of his member and taking his cock into my mouth. Tamaki moans as he leans his head back in the seat.

"Asami, I'm driving we're almost home." Tamaki says in a rigid voice.

I start kissing his member downward and slowly moving upward again, before taking his whole member into his mouth. While thrusting his member in and out of my mouth in fast pace, his moans get even louder and starts to accelerate faster towards the house. He grips my neck as if he is trying to pull me off of his cock so he can focus on driving, but a hard suck at the tip, he simply lost his composure and let me continue while he groans and speeds through traffic. At the same time, Tamaki starts fingering my clitoris vigorously making the sensation unbearable and I lose control of myself as I continue licking, sucking and thrusting his member in and out with my mouth, while my hands caress his testicles making pleasured hums escape my mouth around his cock giving him a pleasant sensation. He then starts tickling my clit after the insertion of his third finger and is shivering as if he is trying to make me cum before he reaches his limit, _I'm about to cum all over his fingers and seat_ , but after another deep suck at his tip he let out a loud groan, before blowing his cum inside my mouth. I swallow all of his sweet cum as he feels mines all over his fingers and seat. He removes his soaked fingers, and licks them before saying "Merry Christmas."

I look at the clock and realize it's 12:00 and we had stopped moving.

"When did we arrive home?"

"About five minutes ago, you were so into pleasing that you didn't realize that we had arrived."

Tamaki gets out the car and make his way to my side and opens the door, "Step out miladay, we've arrived." He says with a grin.

I get out and realize that my legs are kinda weak from that cumming I just did,

Tamaki sees the wetness on his seat as he lifts me in his arms, "If you promise to never do that with anyone else, I'll never have to look for another woman again"

I give him a passionate kiss that makes us both moan, and we head inside and enjoy a good-nights sleep.

 **Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz**

 **Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz**

 **Zzz Zzz Zzz**

 **Zzz Zzz**

 **Zzz**

* * *

 _**Yes this story is a little behind. I meant to publish this for Christmas, but I was away for the holidays. I have wrote 3 more chapters and just are editing those, they should be up shortly. Thanks for the reads I get. I'd like any comments/messages I receive which pertains to this story just to know how you guys feel.** _


	6. Christmas meets the Taniguchis

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain all kinds of adult languages, themes, and scenes, and sex. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Forged Wedding, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

* * *

 **Fated Love❤**

 **Episode 6**

"It's a bright Christmas morning at 7 am when I finally awake.

 _Last night with Yamato was a total mess._

I notice that Tamaki isn't in our room and assume he's in his office like always so I go ahead to get dressed since everyone will be here at 9 am to open presents. Once I exit the shower, I notice a note on the mirror saying,

 _ **"Gone to pick up your parents from the airport, see you soon."**_

I really love him for that, and grateful for him being so courteous and open with me. I have to get breakfast ready for our intimate family members.

After finishing a divine breakfast of both Italian and Japanese cuisine, I notice that it's almost 9 and the telecom rings.

 _Everyone is so punctual._

"I open the door to Tamaki's parents being on the other side. "Welcome, please come in."

Upon entering, Tadashi is the first to ask where's Tamaki and my family.

"We're here grandfather, little traffic slowed us down from the airport." Tamaki says as everyone enters the condo.

"I made breakfast for everyone, let's enjoy and share some holiday cheer."

We all sit and enjoy ourselves, surprisingly Tamaki's family eats all the Italian items and my family eats all of the Japanese ones. As we finish our breakfast, our grandfathers are the ones to bring up the elephant in the room.

"When is the wedding, and when can we expect grandchildren since neither of us are getting any younger." Both CEOs ask.

"Grandfather, Mr. Li we've both set aside the date of March 18th for the ceremony. How does that pleases everyone?"

"Perfect, can't wait till I welcome a new granddaughter." Tadashi says

"Likewise." Grandfather says

"Ahem, I have another son that is to wed next month father" Shigeru interjects.

"Whom? Hopefully not that bastard Yoshihiro. His mother was a true concubine, how could you be certain he's even your son?" Tadashi answers coolly.

"Yes him father. I'd appreciate if you'd showed him some respect after all he is your grandson too."

"Like the same respect you showed Tamaki's mother? Parading around with that woman after your wife fell ill having Tamaki, then having the nerve to give her a son." Tadashi says with a challenging eyebrow raised.

Everyone is dead silent as the elder Kikushimas have a heated discussion. I try to break the silence by announcing a surprise to my parents.

"Hasami will be here from Hong Kong. She's excited that her younger twin is finally marrying."

"Will she be bringing her husband dear?" Father asks me.

"Yes, he's coming. She also said that she has an announcement of her own that she has to disclose with everyone."

"Asami, you never told me you were a twin!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Yes, my sister is 2 minutes older. Mother's father used her as part of an alliance with a deal with the Dragons of London. I cried for days when she left me to go marry a stranger in London, England. That's when I knew it was time for me to marry as well. Now I have you love."

"If your sister is older than you, why isn't she the heiress to Li Industries? Tamaki asks questioningly

"I'm a mob princess, and the only one of my father's children to have daughters. My brother had only sons, and I only daughters. When it's time for a deal to end a bloody war, marriage among families are needed. My father asked for my eldest and I sent him Hasami, because you were always taken by Asami Tamaki. Even as children you chose to play with her over Hasami." My mother says.

"Isabella is right Tamaki, so Tadashi and I decided to have our grandchildren wed and have our companies expand even further." Grandfather adds onto to my mother.

"Incase you're still wondering, Hasami wasn't allowed to inherit the company because of her husbands ties to the underground world. She'll be a mafia queen aka Queen of the Night which she understood since her husband's main home is in Hong Kong." Father adds.

"Hong Kong .. Mafia .. Hasami's husband is apart of the triad isn't he?" I ask.

"Yes dear, your grandfather and his were having a turf war for years, but the men decided to end things 5 years ago when you both turned 18 and ready for marriage. Hasami understood the situation and agreed to marry on neutral grounds of London for the best of the Visconti family." Mother says in a cheerful voice.

Just then a couple of knocks comes from the door. Everyone turns to look as Tamaki gets up to answer the door.

"Well hello brother." Yoshihiro says entering the condo.

"I see I wasn't invited to the Christmas breakfast, maybe I will be from now on as soon as I marry my fiancee here. Say hello dear."

"H-h-hello everyone." the lady says.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asks.

"My name is Natsuki Mamiya, it's a pleasure to meet everyone." Natsuki says.

"So you are going to marry Yoshihiro .. when exactly?" Tadashi asks.

"Friday to be exact .. you are coming .. right" Natsuki says.

"You may be a sweet girl and all, but no. I don't know any Mamiyas and have little interests in seeing said ceremony. Hope you too have a blissful union that shall grant you both plenty of children." Tadashi says he gets up and leaves.

"My father is a stubborn man, he'll come around eventually. I'll be busy at the office Friday, but I will send you both a gift and my blessings as well."Shigeru says he leaves after his father.

"Friday huh? You sure didn't waste any time in securing marriage with Miss Natsuki Yoshihiro." Tamaki says.

"Not everyday I get to marry a woman of such statue. I must act fast if I'm to gain leverage in securing the first heir with hopes of taking your spot. Our job here is done, let's leave babe." Yoshihiro adds as he and Natsuki leaves.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave as well. See you both soon." My parents say as they leave as well.

* * *

Friday arrives which means it's Yoshihiro's wedding day. Tamaki won't be going, so I will attend on my fiancee's behalf. I arrive to the chapel and to my surprise, it's almost empty on Yoshihiro's side. I can only see his mother and I assume some of her family there. No Kikushimas showed up in sight. Natsuki's side however is filled with mainly traditional Japanese people since everyone is in a kimono. I head towards the back and see what's going on with the soon to be bride.

 **Knock Knock**

"Heyyy future sister in law! I have a proposition for you here and I'd really love it if you'd agree to my maid of honor." Natsuki says as I walk into her dressing room.

"Uh, sure. I don't think I'm really dressed to be a maid of honor though."

"Nonsense, I have a dress for you right here." She says handing me a dress.

I put on the dress I'm giving and it's surprisingly kinda cute. Everyone looks at me in awe.

I hear the music playing and realize that the ceremony has began.

It's my turn to walk down the aisle with the best man who turns out to be Natsuki's brother, Haruichi Mamiya. He whispers in my ear, "You're very pretty and shall make a beautiful Yukuza bride."

I'm almost shocked that he'd say something like that at his sister's wedding, but thankfully the walk is over and we separate.

It's time for Natsuki to walk down the aisle as the music begins to play, but she has yet walk through the doors. Everyone is looking confused as to why she hasn't began walking down the aisle. Just as when Yoshihiro was beginning to believe he was stood up, Natsuki appears and comes down the aisle.

She's beautiful with her porcelain skin with flowing black hair, but I notice that her makeup is a little off. It _isn't_ as it was when _I_ was back in her room getting dressed. _Maybe I'm overreacting, but I'm pretty sure of what I witnessed._ Yoshihiro is smiling like the fool he's known to be as she approaches him. The ceremony finishes and we all proceed to the reception area. Everyone gives their congratulations to the couple, but I'm pulled aside by Haruichi once more.

"You and Yoshihiro look nothing alike, how is it that you two are related.?"

"I'm his sister-in-law. What made you think that I was his actual sister?"

"Natsuki said that you were her sister now, so I naturally assumed that you two were siblings, pardon me. I didn't mean to come on to a married woman."

"It's okay, I can see your mistake was all in honesty. It's a pleasure that your sister is happy to wed Yoshihiro."

"Why wouldn't she? He's going to be the heir after all as he says. Is there something wrong with the assumption that the Kikushima Group should be his once his father retires.?"

 _ **Dammit** Yoshihiro. He got the Yukuzas thinking they'll have a piece of Kikushima Group. I have to correct this. _

"It's not that simple, my husband is currently the heir as he was chosen by the current CEO, their grandfather, but their father says whoever has a son first should be the true heir. Yoshihiro needs a wife to procure a heir so he was ready to marry and he was given your sister by your father. Now he thinks that by marrying, Natsuki will give birth to a son before I do. So as you see, it's a battle of the womb."

"I understand the situation better. I now see why there aren't any Kikushimas here spare you. My father and I shall talk this over with Natsuki after the proceedings are over. Take care Mrs. Kikushima." He bows and makes his exit.

I hurriedly text Tamaki,

 **"Get Koda to check into the Mamiyas, Yoshihiro has promised them he is the heir to the Kikushima Group. Also check out Natsuki, I have a feeling that she isn't going to have Yoshihiro as her only lover."**

* * *

 **I hope that I haven't spoiled anything for anyone that follows Liar! Uncover the Truth as I included Haruichi since he's apart of the Yukuzas and hasn't reached that part yet.**


End file.
